


Permission to wake up

by Lilly_C



Series: Exchanges [15]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode: s02e05 Need, F/M, Friendship/Love, Missing Scene, References to Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Sam kept this“If we go back to the planet, I’m giving that Princess a piece of my mind,”thought to herself because she knew deep down that it wasn’t at all helpful to Daniel in his current state but it, a good old fashioned shouting match and fist fight, would make her feel better.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson
Series: Exchanges [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263149
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Stargate Winter Fic Exchange 2020-21





	Permission to wake up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozzzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozzzer/gifts).



> Spoiler for Need. Missing scene taking place between Daniel's breakdown in the store room and the briefing room. Title is from [Last Resort Town](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGNdvjfiH2A) by Something For Kate. Thanks to oldtoadwoman for doing beta.

Daniel was loitering by the doors of the commissary when he saw that General Hammond had assembled the remaining members of SG-1 and Doctor Fraiser in the commissary for what he hoped would be an informal chat about what had happened to him on P3R–636 and the next steps they would all be taking in aiding him in his recovery from the sarcophagus addiction.

Janet looked at all of the people gathered around the table farthest away from the doors and prying eyes before giving them an update on the airman that Daniel attacked as well the injuries she sustained when he threw her. “Luke’s, sorry, Airman Adamson has had surgery to repair a fractured eye socket and will have to have a couple of his back teeth removed to realign his jaw. In all, he was very lucky not to have sustained more serious injuries and he’ll be off duty for a couple of months.”

“What about you, Doctor?” the General asked, aware that she had to be checked too.

“I’ve got a few bruises from being thrown, they’ll fade.” Janet lowered her head for a beat before continuing. “Daniel is a lot stronger than he looks but he may need to adjust his training routine unless this newfound strength, well, the adrenaline rush from it, is one of the side effects of regularly using the sarcophagus,” she added, hoping that the rest of SG-1 wouldn’t be too offended by her observation.

The General and the Doctor looked at the team, all of whom had been eerily quiet since they arrived. “We’re fine, General.” Jack said almost too cheerily to be believable even to Daniel’s ears, sensing that the older man was instantly regretting the tone he had used when he saw Sam and Teal’c flinch from his hiding place in the corridor.

Sam hesitated for a moment. “All I want is for Daniel to get through this and back to going on missions with us.”

“I concur,” Teal’c supplied.

Daniel realised that everyone in the room loved him in their own way and rather than joining them. He decided that he couldn’t go in and make his presence known so he made his way to the stairs that would take him to the floor where Sam’s living quarters were. He waited for her so that he could to try to fix all of the bad things he had said and done to her while he was under the Princess’s control.

He knew that he could get away with saying very little as an apology to Jack and Teal’c; yet, he’d need a lot longer to make it up to Sam. He felt guilty that he had said some truly despicable things to her while he was coming down after they had returned and that those words had cut a lot deeper than she’d ever admit, even to him.

*

Sam exited the lift, slowly strolling to her quarters, surprised to see Daniel sitting on the floor in front of the door. “You’ll have to move you know,” trying to keep her voice even when all she wanted to do was hug him and punch him equally.

Getting to his feet Daniel said, “I realised that something was off about the Princess and her true motivations, which she managed to hide from me at first until I started asking her why you all hadn’t been released.”

Swiping her access card, Sam left the door ajar for him to join her or leave. “It wasn’t like you were helping us to escape.” She tried to keep a neutral expression when he closed the door and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

Daniel bit back a frustrated groan. “I couldn’t be certain but it felt like she was trying to keep me separated from all of you but it was too hard to pinpoint exactly why that was because I had already started feeling the side effects of the sarcophagus and I’d only been inside hers once. She did come across as being genuinely concerned for me after those rocks fell on me in the mine and at first I thought nothing of it because I honestly thought that she would heal me and then send me back to work in the mine.”

Sam shook her head at him. “Daniel, I understand, I do. I’ve been manipulated and taken advantage of by people who I thought were decent and it didn’t end well at all for them or for me. Once I realised that something was off, it was too late to admit to myself that they had ulterior motives all along and it takes time to recover from that kind of a betrayal.”

“Oh,” was all Daniel could say to Sam’s cryptic yet clear revelations.

Sam moved one of the chairs, turning it and resting her arms across the back while facing Daniel. “Look, the first time that you came into the mine to see us after you’d obviously been in the sarcophagus I noticed a change in you. It was a subtle difference, Daniel, but it was definitely there and it was concerning.”

“Did Jack and Teal’c notice it?” he asked, concerned that he’d have more fences to mend after this.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. “Don’t know, Daniel, you’d have to speak to both of them to find out. After you left for your feast, while we starved, we kept on working and trying to figure out other ways of escaping, rescuing you and getting back here then locking the coordinates out of the dialling computer.”

“I really fucked up,” Daniel whispered into his chest, deliberately omitting. _“The first pretty face to show an interest in me and I turn into an addict and an insatiable one at that.”_

*

There it was. The reaction she had been expecting since they returned to the SGC from P3R–636 earlier in the day. It was reminiscent of those lust-fuelled early stages of a romantic relationship, where you can’t get them out of your head and would rather spend all of your free time with them and as often as possible in your bed to really get to know them and find out what makes them tick. Their turn off and turn ons.

This reaction felt different because he was pining for someone who had abused him for their own gratification and enslaved his best friends to manipulate him into staying with them. Sam kept this _“If we go back to the planet, I’m giving that Princess a piece of my mind,”_ thought to herself because she knew deep down that it wasn’t at all helpful to Daniel in his current state but it, a good old fashioned shouting match and fist fight, would make her feel better.

Glass breaking across the table from her brought Sam out of her thoughts, she hated seeing him like this, essentially forgetting about his wife who he had vowed to search the galaxy for until she was free from the oppression of the Goa’uld symbiote and free to be his again. It also hurt to realise that he was allowing his baser urges and needs to control his usually logical, if sometimes scattered, mind rather than asking someone who was a much safer option than a manipulative alien to get past some of those urges with no strings attached.

Daniel looked at her for what he thought was the first time since he’d been in the room, but he’d probably been trying to avoid looking at her because her angry glare had the potential to cut a tree down. “After I stormed out earlier I tried to think and I realised that what I said to you about not knowing what love is, is wrong, is unfair.” 

Those final words before he pushed the already damaged microscope off the table and stalked away from the lab were a real full forced hammer blow to what she was already feeling for and hiding from him. Feelings she’d talked to him about on their movie nights but never fully acted upon out of respect for the fact that he was married when they first met and was so consumed on finding his wife again that there was never going to be a right time to be more than a friend.

“I realised that everything we’ve been through together having this, undefinable thing is just that… you love me even if you’re not in love with me. I understand it now that I’ve started to process some, if not all of the horrible things I did and said to all of you while I was coming down.”

Sam let out a lengthy sigh as she stood to stretch her legs and regain the feeling in her feet from sitting for so long. “You still don’t get it Daniel. I know what the love I feel for you is and I knew that I was falling in love with you until you reminded me that you can be just as vindictive as anyone I've been involved with.”

Feeling chastised, Daniel admitted, “I deserved that,” he let out a low moan before speaking again. “So what are we going to do to fix this rift between us?”

“Don’t know, what are we going to do?”

Daniel softly chuckled. “I’m certain that Jack will notice we’re not joined at the hip.”

There it was the mental image that Sam had been almost successful in trying to avoid picturing of them on one of their movie nights where they had almost gone too far. “And then he’d start asking questions or pairing us up even more when we go off world or have projects to work on here.”

Standing by the door, Daniel glanced at Sam as she removed her boots. “I hear there’s a briefing tomorrow.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah at oh-eight-hundred hours. It’s to discuss the viability of the gate address and prepare for the destination of our next mission.”

Before leaving the room, Daniel asked, “Sam, are we going to be okay?”

“Eventually.”


End file.
